1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of changing a layout, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), a printer, or the like, multipage printing is known to print a plurality of logical pages on a single sheet, which allows a reduction in the number of sheets used for printing. For example, when 2-in-1 is specified in setting of a multipage printing condition, printing is performed such that two logical pages are laid out on one sheet. In a case of 4-in-1, printing is performed such that four logical pages are laid out on one sheet. By printing a plurality of logical pages on one sheet according to the multipage printing condition as described above, it is possible to reduce the number of sheets used in printing.
Regarding the multipage printing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-322040 discloses a technique to set a multipage printing condition separately for each logical page. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-322040, for example, when a logical page includes characters with a relatively small size, the logical page is printed in a 1-in-1 layout, while when a logical page includes characters with a relatively large size, the logical page is printed in a 2-in-1 layout thereby achieving both good readability and saving of sheets.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-322040, to change a layout such as an order of logical pages, it is necessary to re-generate printing data such that a desirable layout is achieved or it is necessary to specify page numbers such that a desirable layout is achieved.
In view of the above, embodiments of the invention provide a technique to change a layout of logical pages in multipage printing by performing a simple operation without needing a complicated operation.